Let Go
by Amai
Summary: A father and son reflect together. A future fic going by canon. Shounen ai (one sided and...well, read to find out)


futuretoudai Let Go   
By Amai

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies.

**Author's Notes-** A short future canon story that I wrote out-of-the-blue. *shrugs* I'll probably get flamed for the last part, but oh well…what I think could happen. I'll say more at the end. Just remember…"Like father, like son." ;)

"Hey, Daisuke?" The boy spoke up, fidgeting with his goggles that adored his head, but not properly as they hung off of his head, like an ornament on a Christmas tree. He was feeling quite nervous, and his father, Motomiya Daisuke, could tell. He always did that when he was nervous.

"Yeah?" Daisuke answered, averting his gaze to his now fourteen-year-old son, Motomiya Touji. A splitting image of him when he was young…not that it mattered now, none of the past mattered that much now. The past was the past; as much as it hurt…all he had now was the future, and Touji. And that was all he needed.

He and his son held a very informal relationship. One could easily tell that from the way Touji called his father "Daisuke" instead of "Father", or "Dad" as children would usually call their fathers. Daisuke was the one that had really pushed him into that habit, because he didn't see the need for the formal nuisances society had created. His son was not inferior to him, just younger and still learning. He got all the respect he needed from the first time Touji had asked about "how babies are created". He didn't need anymore.

Touji messed with his goggles some more before finally taking them off and looking at them, his eyes distant. "Have you ever really been in love? I mean…you must have been in love one time in your life, like when you met Mama? But even then…" He knew too well who his Mother was. She had been a simple fling, to say the least. Daisuke and her had held a steady relationship until; with a few careless activities from the both of them, he had been born. It had happened to soon for her, his mother that is, and she had left Daisuke with him soon after. She just couldn't take it.

It didn't bother Touji, however. He had Daisuke, he was all the parent he needed. But he couldn't help but to wonder…for, he was going through a rather similar, but different situation right now.

If only he knew how very similar it was to his father's in reality.

After hearing the initial question, Daisuke was taken aback. Romance wasn't a thing that he could talk about that freely lately, and it wasn't because he didn't want Touji to know…Touji knew a lot about his broken love life. He knew most of it…

…Except what was there before he had even met his mother.

Daisuke sighed, knowing that it was probably time to reveal himself to his son. "Well, yeah. I have been in love. Still am."

Touji's head shot up at this, his eyes widening. "Really? But…" His lips curled into a wry grin, as he rolled his eyes a bit, "Don't tell me that you're gonna say "me" with all that fatherly-love stuff, are you? I mean it, Daisuke!"

Daisuke laughed at that, "I guess you got me then! But seriously, that wasn't what I was going to say." He stared at this hands, reminiscing a little of the days when he was young, like Touji, and love had first introduced itself. His hands were soft then, innocent in their actions. Right now, they were rough. Rough from pulling his cart carrying the many food items he used to create his world selling ramen, from supporting himself and Touji throughout the years. The only thing though, was that was it.

It was just him and Touji. He had desired more…but he knew that he couldn't have it.

"I'm sure you remember your Uncle Ken, right?" Daisuke asked his son. Touji nodded silently, as Aoi, his partner, a Chibimon decided to join in with all the fun. He stifled a laugh as the small blue creature pounced into his lap about to speak out. Touji silenced him, and pointed to his father. Aoi, understanding what the boy meant, quieted himself to listen to the story Daisuke was about to tell.

"Well, a long time ago, when I was about your age…well, two years younger, I had met him. It was at a pretty weird time, because a lot of things were happening then, a lot of things that I'm not sure he would appreciate me telling you, but even then I had known that he was the one. Pretty weird, ne?" Touji's eyes grew wide, but softened as he realized something.

"So…you loved Uncle Ken then? I see…but then-"

"Then," Daisuke continued for Touji, "Ken had his heart in other places. I was usually the type of person to make a big deal about being jealous, it had happened one time already-" He gave a small grin at that, glancing at Touji. His son had heard quite a bit about his father's trials to win Aunt Hikari's heart. Although Touji was a lot like Daisuke, he lacked the same amount of recklessness that had been passed down on him. Indeed, he still held it….but compared to how Daisuke was, his was very mild.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I loved Ken…I still do, but I had to deal with it. Ken loved your Aunt Miyako, and as long as he was happy, I was happy. And that's when I learned what true love was…because for the sake of that, I had to let go."

"But…Daisuke, why did you marry Mama then? I don't understand." Touji asked.

"Because it was a way to escape, Touji, to tell you the truth. She was so much like him…except for the eyes. We both knew that it was a lost cause, but I don't regret it. Not when I have you."

There was a comfortable silence as the father and son collected their thoughts.

"Daisuke?"

"Hmm?"

"…What if I said I was in love, but didn't know what to do about it..? What if I said I was going through the same thing you were before? With…another Ichijouji…?" Touji said with all honesty.

Daisuke's eyes softened as he realized just what his son was saying. "I would say, go talk to Osamu about it. Because if you don't you might lose him forever. Better be safe, than sorry, ne?"

Touji smiled. "Thanks…Dad."

***

It was the next day that Motomiya Touji ran up to Ichijouji Osamu after school had ended. Both were into soccer, so they usually spent their afternoons playing together.

"Osamu-san!"

"Hey Touji!" The boy waved cheerfully at him, transferring his books to his right hand. "I was waiting for you!"

Touji could feel himself blush a bit as he answered,

"Well, Osamu…I have something to tell you."

***   
Well, there you have it. Sort of sad, but not really. I thought I did pretty well, don't you? ^^; And yes, I do like the coupling of Daisuke's son x Miyako and Ken's oldest son…I also like Daisuke's son x Miyako and Ken's daughter, ah, I don't know. Who says I do a full Touji x Osamu fic later? *laughs some more* Maybe. Maybe not….   



End file.
